


Best Days

by stagecrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bro - Freeform, Cliche, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Lie Low At Lupin's (Harry Potter), M/M, Suspicious, but is it the first?, but only cause remus is dumb, everything in this fic is a cliche, i am forgetting some, i need to stop having conversations with myself in the tags, love yourself, sirius loves you, very very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime
Summary: Some of the best days of Sirius Black's life were those he spent laying low at Lupin's.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Best Days

In Sirius Black’s experience, life was full of Worst Days.

There was the first time his parents hit him. There was the day he was disowned. The day after The Prank. The day he found out what happened to Regulus. Pretty much every day in Azkaban, especially full moons.

That being said, there were plenty of Best Days, too. There was the day he was sorted into Gryffindor. That first full moon with Remus. The day Remus first told Sirius he loved him.

The days he spent laying low at Lupin's.

\--

On that first day, a Sunday, Sirius showed up at Remus' cottage, carefully stepping over the overgrown flowers. He thought Remus had been warned, that Sirius was coming, but he showed no signs either way.

"Hi, Remus."

"...Sirius? It's you?"

It was understandable that Remus might not want Sirius there, it was. But if Dumbledore had warned him, he would at least let him in...right?

Right?

"It's me." Sirius said hoarsely.

Remus couldn't seem to form words, until he did. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore, he told me to come. Voldemort's back." Sirius said quickly.

"What?!" Remus exclaimed. "He's...back? Again?"

Sirius just sighed and nodded.

"I- fuck. Come in, yeah?"

Sirius came in, kicking his boots off as he went.

"Tell me everything."

Sirius did, starting with the Triwizard Tournament and ending with Voldemort’s return. Remus leaned forward the entire time, eager to hear the story. But scared of what he would find out.

By the time Sirius got to the end of his story, Remus was on the edge of his seat.

“And then- and then- Moody- he turned into Barty Crouch’s son!! It was  _ crazy!” _

Remus rolled his eyes, chuckling a little. “I’m sure you’re exaggerating it, Pads.”

“I’m not! He actually turned into Crouch! It was polyjuice!”

Remus was silent.

“Moony?” Sirius asked.

"How? How is this possible? How is any of this possible?"

"I don't know, Moony. Dark magic, it doesn't make sense to us normal people."

It was subtle, but Sirius saw Remus tense at the  _ normal _ . Remus opened his mouth, then closed it again.  _ He still doesn't think he's a person,  _ thought Sirius.

“Hey. Hey, Remus, no.”

“What?” Remus said.

“I saw that. You’re not a monster, okay? You’re a person. A normal person. Just because werewolves are less - common - doesn’t mean they’re less of people. Yes, some werewolves are inhumane, but you’re- you’re not one of them, you understand?”

“I-”

“No, stop. You listen to me. You. Are. Not. A. Monster.” Sirius was standing now. “You went to Hogwarts without attacking anyone. Besides yourself. You worked for the Order, not Voldemort. Your wolfyness helped you spy on Voldemort, your wolfyness helped you be better on our side. It’s the other werewolves that are evil. Greyback and-”

Sirius stopped.

Staring at the floor, Remus said, “Greyback isn’t human.”

“You’re right. He isn't. He’s let the wolf take him over. Which you wouldn’t. I know you wouldn’t. Dumbledore knows you wouldn’t.”

“Dumbledore doesn’t get an opinion here, he thought Harry would be better off with the Dursleys than with me. Couldn’t have been with you, but-”

“I’d’ve loved that.” Sirius finished, falling back onto the ratty old couch. Remus hesitated, then nodded.

“Remus.”

Remus slowly took his eyes off the floor.

“You are not a monster.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus looked back down.

“Not. Get it? Not.” Sirius repeated, louder. Remus rolled his eyes again, then nodded.

“Say it with me, then. Not. A Monster.”

“Fine, I’m not a monster. Happy?”

Sirius smiled, lighting up his whole face. “Yes. Happy. I- yeah. Happy.”

Remus bit down on a grin.

“Remus?”

“Sirius.”

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Sirius admitted.

Remus took a breath, then let it out. “Then kiss me.”

Sirius grinned, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Remus’.

A few minutes later, they finally pulled apart. Remus smiled and said, "Wolfyness?"

**Author's Note:**

> This has so many cliches oh my god  
> Comments are life <3 come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://silversickles.tumblr.com)


End file.
